Complications
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Eric/Sookie. "What's the real reason you came tonight, Sookie?"


**Complications  
**_Eric/Sookie_

He reeked of an ancientness that she had yet to comprehend, although he hardly looked a day over thirty. Something within her, prior unknown, rose to the surface at the scent-something wild and hungry. She glanced up confidently into his eyes, and the act seemed to surprise them both. For a moment they did nothing but stare wordlessly, and then he was upon her. It was hardly a second that he took to cross the room, and then he was occupying the seat beside her, arm draped across the back of her chair. It took every ounce of her not to shriek in surprise; she turned to him slowly, as if any moment would shock him into another flurry of movement. "Eric," she said very carefully, attempting to get her heartbeat under control. She knew he could hear it. .

The blond Viking let an easy smile stretch his lips. She tried very hard not to swoon and somehow managed. Their bond was quickly making itself known; the calmness and pleasure that radiated from his slouched form sent little waves of tranquility down her spine. She placed a gentle kiss to the marble of his cheek. "Sookie," he acknowledged gently, and she strained to hear him over the bar's pounding beat. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

Alarm bells sounded; she swallowed nervously. Images forced themselves onto her, images of his office and his desk, of his mouth… She blinked quickly and shook herself mentally. "No, I think I like it right here fine enough." Her smile was edgy in the dim lights, and he mirrored it in a chillingly refreshing manner. He was displeased, but she ignored it.

She couldn't help but notice how different he was from Bill, in every possible way. Eric was tall, towering over her, with broad shoulders and toned muscles. Bill was shorter, only an inch or so taller than herself. He had shoulders that were both confident and self conscious, and she took a moment to puzzle that out. Eric, on the other hand, stank of sexuality and haughtiness and power. Sookie eyed the blond for a long moment, then pushed past the awkward rut in their conversation.

"How is Pam?" she asked offhandedly.

From across the bar, the hay-headed woman her hand in a congenial wave, distracted by the woman dancing before her. It was a wonder, even with her enhanced hearing, that she could hear them speak. Her fangs were poking out just barely, a testimony to her lust. Sookie shuddered delicately and send Eric an inquisitive look when he chuckled.

"I believe she's well enough," he commented unnecessarily, "but Sookie…how are you?" He leaned closer, touching his lips just barely to her forehead. It was a fond gesture that both surprised and relaxed her. It was always this way, lately-just his presence managed to sooth her. Somehow, she was okay with that. And somehow, she was not. It was a very complicated situation.

"I'm alright," she told him quietly, very aware of the hostile thoughts targeted at her from the numerous fangbangers around the bar. It did not escape her notice how they looked at her when Eric flashed to her side, but she shoved their thoughts away stubbornly. "I wanted to stop by and thank you. For the new driveway. I know it must have cost-…"

"It cost me nothing," he interrupted, and she snorted in a very unladylike fashion. He ignored that smoothly, capturing her eyes with his own. Already, she could feel the incredible tug in her chest that signified he was feeling very unlike himself. "I wanted to," he admitted, and looked for all intents and purposes bemused as to why.

"I don't believe you," she told him, and he merely smiled in response.

It was quiet for a few, short moments, besides the thumping music. His eyes were watching her face calmly, and he looked as if he wanted to say something. She sipped her Coke and waited, knowing he would tell her when he felt like it. Suddenly, his lips parted, and the words that came out froze her in place. "What's the real reason you came tonight, Sookie?"

For the longest moment, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him how he haunted her dreams, her thoughts. How she could shiver at just the thought of him, and how her body ached for his touch. She wanted to throw herself at him, on-lookers be damned, and… She looked up guiltily at the curious man searching her expression. It took a moment to respond. "I…" She stopped, looking away. Nervousness chewed at her; what if he rejected her? What if this was all a ploy to get her to sleep with him? He'd had a thousand years to think these things through, and a plan that deep wouldn't be unexpected from him.

Cold fingers traced her jaw gently. He forced her eyes to meet his, frowning. "You can tell me, Sookie." Seconds of blissful unawareness enveloped her where all she could think of was the Eric that admitted he could love her and their figurative life together. It was a scene that she'd replayed frequently, dangerously.

_Look at her; she's disgusting. All over him. Not good enough. Go to hell. Why aren't I good enough? What does he see in her? _For a brief second, her guard fell, then the thoughts were hammering at her. The sudden influx of hate was almost a physical pain; she gasped and stumbled to her feet.

"I gotta go, Eric. Thanks for the driveway." Even as she hurried away, she heard his next words-whether it was from his mouth or mind, she didn't know-clearly.

"Anything for you, my lover."

**/end.**

_I'm loving this series, really. I want the books and the DVDs. I'm going to make it happen. _


End file.
